


Ivan's Analysis towards his Class

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Classmates Shenanigans (Miraculous Ladybug), Emilie Agreste Lives, Food, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kwami Swap, Lunch, Matchmaking, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Students, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Chloé invited them all to lunch in this new restaurant, Ivan spends some time with his girlfriend and observing his classmates......He also forgot about his classmates' eccentricity.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Max Kanté & Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Ivan's Analysis towards his Class

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan is silent and ignorant of a lot of thing... except for identifying threat.  
> Mylène is shy and kind... but she won't hesitate to learn the truth and tell people off.
> 
> Alix has the rabbit miraculous. (Hence her reaction being more vivid.)

**Sergeant of Arms**

Instead of being a nobody, Chloé assigns him with this title during her campaign in whatever section the blonde goes into. He can't blame her. He was pretty tall and big compared to most of his classmate. He even has a fearsome name: **Ivan Bruel**. _Who wouldn't be scared of him?_

Anyways, Chloé has a fetish to being President of her class. Not Class Representative, but **president**. Their advisor didn't like the extensive system, but Chloé always had her way. Instead of having a simple Class Rep and Deputy system, Chloé hosts a number of positions for grabs. It ends with Kim usually placed as **Vice President,** Sabrina is de facto **Secretary** while Max becomes **Treasurer**. They also had a **Peace Officer** but it was either Alix or Mylène then there's him as **Sergeant of Arms**.

Chloé has a great speech about democracy and making sure everyone takes part of the process, but all he experienced was dictatorship. Chloé never really listens to anyone unless it greatly favors her. The blonde always thinks she knows everything, believes she knows what every wants to do and get. Sabrina was an enabler because friendship. Unfortunately, Kim is enamored with the aristocrat and very ignorant because Chloé gives her officers special treatment. Max never really cared, simply being a part of the system because Kim needed moral support.

Ivan obviously kept quiet. He didn't have any good ideas nor did he understand the procedures. The teachers always taught the President and Vice-president, never the rest of them.

...

It was usually the Peace Officer who went head-to-toes against the president. It's the same reason why Alix and Kim are a pair - the duo who could overrule Chloé's decision. Those two were the chaotic duo, the same duo Chloé refuses to ever be paired up with after the last coup d'état. It's also the reason how Ivan noticed Mylène in the first place.

Mylène was a timid and nice girl, but when her ideals are put to a test in her first ever meeting as its new PO, she lets out a fiery and passionate campaign to clarify the entire officers about their jobs. It was the first time he saw Mylène make a speech, a loud voice for a usually small pose.

_Then his heart started beating oddly._

While Kim supported Alix when the skater gets voted, he assisted Mylène on her solo campaigns whenever she asked him. Mylène wanted the class to have a better reputation. She wanted the school to know there is more to their section than be labeled Chloé's lackeys. Mylène spent a semester trying to change the class' reputation. Ivan spent the same semester persuading Kim and Max to prevent Chloé from kicking Mylène off the ranks because Mylène deserved to be a part of the meetings, to know what the teachers are planning and to at least take part on the final decision-making process.

However, it was all for naught. Chloé still got her way last semester and Mylène got kicked out. In one final act of support, Ivan also withdrew from his position. When Kim realized withdrawing was possible, he followed suit followed by Max. Despite Chloé's act of bribery, the school year ended with just the President and Vice-President: Chloé and Sabrina.

_But this year was different..._

" **By majority vote, Marinette is the new class representative, and Alya will be her deputy.** "

This year, the winner wasn't Chloè. It was their section's resident Fashion designing baker: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette agreed with Ms. Bustier to simply have a Class Representative and Deputy. Marinette is also the same one who made him realize Mylène liked him back.

Actually, thinking about it now, Ivan would have never made a move if he were still a student officer nor would he make a move if Marinette hadn't convinced him to try befriending Mylène. Wait. He learned something worse, much worse because he's always dismissed this part of Marinette which is now rearing its head like a Big Brother.

...

* * *

...

In his time as Sergeant of Arms _where he_ _observes student activities to prevent harm as well as the need to note human behavior in general_ , Ivan can confirm that Marinette is an **A level threat**. He understands why Ms. Bustier keeps track of his classmate, even turns a blind eye when Alya randomly stalks the Class Representative when it's considered creepy.

Marinette is a dedicated, kind and passionate planner. Marinette can also be considered an obsessive kleptomaniac stalker with an extremely precise intuition. The later description is very misleading. Ivan will discuss it below:

> Marinette is obsessive because she is: an overthinker, a perfectionist and a goal-oriented entity all in one package. Marinette has steps and emergency solutions to alternate remedies even if the set-up is a small get-together. Marinette can and has spiraled when everything is going in disarray, but she is quick to her feet. Surprisingly, Alix was the one who realized and told them about Marinette's knack of losing interest. Similar to a child, Marinette needs reinforcements to keep her focus stay in the object of her eye. Due to Papillon, Ivan can safely conclude that...
> 
> **Marinette's current obsession is the safety of her class.**
> 
> A quick detour, Marinette's kleptomaniac side is actually committed when the bluenette is close to the victim. _Something to remind her of them._ This habit is probably because of Marinette's strict parents or Marinette's stringent beginnings. Marinette got therapy for it when Chloè became friends with the girl, but those two aren't friends anymore and most of the class will generally forgive Marinette if she admits the truth. It's the same reason why they tend to shower Marinette with small trinkets, to distract her and to make her not lonely.
> 
> Then he's ready to head back to another problematic activity: Stalking. Marinette is extremely good in hiding her presence. However! Anyone Marinette decides to stalk would simply know she's watching her. You wouldn't know where she is, but you will experience unease and the name Marinette will pop out while you search for a safe place to hide. This is a double-edge sword. Bad because now every in class voted for a class representative who stalks you at random times. Good because now the class knows they're in trouble when they sense Marinette's eyes on them. How is this good one may ask? Simple. Because Marinette is the Class Representative,
> 
> **Marinette's objective: Protect and assist development.**
> 
> she acts like a mother bird - A protective and paranoid mother who plans and insists to keep her children close. Again. Good because Papillon exists and the crime rate around the city is increasing for reasons unknown to him. _Mylène says it has something to do with the economy and the government._
> 
> The parents aren't complaining because Marinette is a sweetheart and really good at keeping them safe. _Only section not experiencing any kidnapping, beating or robbery._ The teachers can't say anything because the girl reports her daily activity (like someone in parole) and holds class meet-ups so everyone can improve their grades. They themselves weren't complaining because Marinette isn't going up in their business. She's always at the side, waiting for any problem to arise.

Marinette acts like a parent or sibling to those who have distant or deceased family members. Marinette acts like a friend or enemy to anyone who wants to have such a being by their side. Marinette is flawed. No. The way Marinette does things are flawed, but she will keep using the same formula until it fails to solve an issue. **It hasn't failed yet.** _Ivan hopes it does because this sort of logic is not geared to the self. Marinette is focused on others far too much to the point of neglecting herself._ Hence, Marinette is a solid A level threat not to others, but also to herself.

**"Is something wrong, Ivan?"**

"Nothing." Ivan answered his girlfriend's question. Sitting beside Mylène, Ivan watched the rest of their class eat in this newly-opened restaurant Chloè heard and decided to drag everyone into. Chloè told them she's paying for everything, wanting to improve her image with Adrien. Adrien, the new student, is Chloè's childhood friend and extremely popular with the female populace. Adrien was so popular that Marinette herself asked the class to watch out for any weird student activity around Adrien. The baker herself admits she's spent too much time watching Adrien's movements and telling girls off. _That was something._

"Ah~" Rose held out a spoon, holding it towards Juleka's mouth. Juleka blushed but she did, sharing a strawberry cheesecake with the cheerful pixie-cut blonde.

"Aren't they sweet?" Mylène smiled.

"Yeah." Ivan nodded. Notwithstanding the girl having a rebellious mother, Juleka Couffaine has not shown any violent tendency nor committed any deviant actions. However, there is one thing Juleka committed that brings worry - falling in love with Rose. Rose Lavillant was previously a **B level threat** (knife expertise, overall nice personality and positive outlook in life _to the point of worry_ ), but the girl fell in love with Juleka. Rose immediately turned to **A level threat** for being capable of threatening and beating a couple of male students harassing Juleka. If it weren't for Marinette's intervention, Rose might have done something worse. _If Marinette didn't intervene, Rose would have turned to a **S level threat** similar to that to an adult with a weapon and no sense of morality or remorse._

"Kim wins on eating the most amount of hamburgers." Max declared and Ivan turned to that direction. Max is a **B level threat** (hacking skills and disregard to the general norms if this'll help achieve his goal) because of Alix (blackmail enthusiast with extremely accurate intuition) and Kim (dare devil of a leader figure). Although Alix and Kim are the reasons, neither are a threat when both students think and act like the rest of the student body. "However, Alix wins on eating the most amount of fries."

"But who ate the most?" Alix asked, turning her head to their other judge: Nathaniel.

"A tie, considering the hamburgers are this big and the fries this long." Nathaniel who is currently scanning the food remaining on the table. Nathaniel is closing to a **B level threat** like Nino. Both males showing no sense of attachment to anyone but to their hobbies until recently. Nino is starting to court Alya. Nathaniel is starting to bond with the other students in the hopes of catching Marinette's attention. _Marinette does need help keeping the class together._

"It's so thoughtful of Chloé to do this... Despite losing the elections." Mylène remarked, chewing her pizza thoughtfully. "You think she has another intention other than get Adrien's favor?"

"Not sure.. Chloé likes him right?" Ivan doesn't get females or how other people think, but he can detect if a skirmish or something really bad will happen. Same reason why Mylène drags him during one of her strikes with the NGO she's affiliated with. _Good times._

"She does act lovesick." Mylène agreed. Ivan looked back at everyone, people watching with his girlfriend. When Chloé reserved the place, she literally meant it. They can take any seat, order whatever food and have whatever entertainment is available. An abuse of power, but the restaurant fell for temptation. Chloé is a **A level threat** because of her connections, her attitude to all life, troubled past... Everything really.

> Chloé's life and current deeds are akin to an incoming villain of a series. Back then, Marinette was a good influence for Chloé because she taught Chloé some empathy, charisma and fashion tips. Chloé was a bratty princess which Marinette improved to become a stubborn queen. Then the class had to tear these two apart because Alix foresaw Marinette becoming Chloé's ace. After the huge mishap, Chloé quickly and foolishly got a replacement who is Sabrina. _Marinette waited for Chloé to use her head, but saw how easily she was replaced._ Sabrina is a **B level threat** for her gun expertise and methodological thinking. Sabrina is similar to Nino and Max, but with a drive to please Chloé. Ergo, she's **B going A** if Chloé were to say.. order Sabrina to do something bad. _Too faithful._

* * *

All in all: (1) he's sitting with Mylène in the couple seats near the entrance; (2) Alix, Kim, Max and Nathaniel are sitting together in a family table; (3) Rose and Juleka are sitting with Alya, Marinette and Nino. Also, in a family tableand _;_ (4) Adrien, Chloé and Sabrina where Sabrina is sitting not at Chloé's table because Chloé wants to be a couple with Adrien.

* * *

"This is **so** going to my blog!" Alya cheered, holding her phone to take a picture of their food. The blogger is sitting beside Marinette who is still eating the desserts she ordered - all 50 types of French Macaroons in the menu. Alya acts and seems like an **A level threat** (stalking, disregard of privacy, passionate to the point of obsession, hardheaded on her opinions and constantly getting into trouble during akuma attacks), but Marinette pulls the blogger down to the ground. Marinette is actively adjusting Alya's bad traits to something productive. It's a work in progress _. Pity Misterbug and Lady Noire because Alya is hellbent to learning about those two heroes._

"Then you eat." Nino commented, drinking his soup as he watched Adrien.

> While Ivan labels people through **threat level** , he also notes the **support system** of his classmates. Support considering the other student would hesitate to intervene and save the other. Rose and Juleka. Him and Mylène. Kim and Max. Sabrina and Chloé. Marinette and Alya. Nino and Adrien. Alix and Nathaniel don't have a visible support. Ivan can't pair Alix and Nathaniel because those two don't really check each other up or comfort the other when something bad happens.

"Nino's right. You should eat more. It's yummy." Marinette sipped her hot chocolate after eating two macaroons, smiling at her best friend. Her eyes turned to the DJ, curious. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah... Yeah." Nino frowned, drumming his finger. It's only been a month or so, but Nino managed to become Adrien's first and best friend. Adrien might be popular, but the model isn't sure who's interested to **really** be his friend. Ivan doesn't know what happened between those two, but a friendship was formed. Now, he can see how protective Nino is with Adrien. "Adrien looks pretty bored there. Mind if we bring him with us to our table?"

"But we might irritate Chloé..." Marinette hummed, smiling when the waiter refilled her hot chocolate and tapped the menu on some food they wish her to order. Marinette smiled, talking with the waiter while Nino already got off to save the model. "Sure. I'd like to try it! Thank you for the recommendation."

"The pleasure is ours." The waiter bowed and went off. Everyone is buying junk food and dessert, rarely bothering to order more than one main dish for themselves. Marinette, because she managed to cool Chloé's temper and so managed to prevent a scene, was quickly turned to by the staff as the adult _who can't say NO_. Seriously, this is the fifth time another waiter offered Marinette to order another heavy meal.

"You think Chloé will drag Adrien into her ranks?" Mylène whispered, seeing Nino drag Adrien which eventually caused Chloé and Sabrina sitting with Marinette, et al. Mylène focused on the subtle and non-physical mechanisms. One prominent system she focused on would be their school politics, school and not class because **Collège Françoise Dupont** is a small public school with a relatively huge student populace. Their section is also very talented and skilled which is the reason why a lot of teachers are lenient to their attendance.

"Maybe. Chloé does need someone she trusts." Ivan knows Chloé is the school's _queen_ and that blonde believes in the saying: 'every queen needs a king' nonsense. Chloé could have continued reigning as the school's queen, but her dependency and need for attachment leaves her back to a Princess. Chloé's downfall was herself and she refuses to be better. She latched onto old models and concepts for strength. Chloé believes adding or ruining someone is the answer to her worries. Well... Ivan merely agreed with Mylène's understanding of the girl. He just finds Chloé bossy.

"Isn't that a lot of macaroons, Marinette?" Adrien pondered, staring at Marinette popping another macaroon into her mouth.

"There is no such thing as too much." Marinette stuck her tongue out.

"Uh-huh..." Forest green eyes stared at ten clean plates, looking back at Marinette.

"Don't bother, Adrien. She's a glut." Chloé rolled her eyes, but Marinette doesn't seem angry at the comment. "I'm surprised her chest hasn't grown out yet."

"I thought we agreed no chest size talk?" Marinette's mouth twitched to a smile, considering the girl's sad attempt to trigger her. "Or should I talk about how your father has a bigger chest size than-"

"Stop or you will regret it, Dupain-Cheng!" Chloé pointed at Marinette who merely snickered. Sabrina placed a hand on Chloé's arm, trying to calm down her riled BF.

"Marinette likes macaroons bro." Nino muttered to the confused model. "And if she likes the macaroons then it must be good."

"Oh.." Adrien stared at the menu offered to him by Alya, examining the menu. "Then I guess I want to try it too."

"If you really want to try it, order it as take-out or Mari's going to take some without regret." Alya advised, returning her phone back to her bag. "Trust me. Mari's been taking from all of our plates for the past hour."

"True. How about Adrien? His bad traits I mean." Mylène inquired and Ivan tries to recall all of the moments Kim hosted a guy get-together. Adrien is... Technically perfect? Perfect in a way that students frolic around him, teachers praise him and people overall admire him. Adrien is an overall nice guy who respects people's wishes and wants to make a ton of friends. He hasn't seen the model show any bad and/or violent trait unlike Alya. Adrien might even be considered as Chloé's better half. Adrien is too nice, too smart and extremely obedient to his parent's wishes. It's because of Adrien's parents that Adrien has so much on his plate. Listen. Adrien's parents are the reason why Adrien joined Fencing _which takes time and effort_ , but also lacrosse and basketball _or there could be more so who knows?_ You don't simply juggle sports, academics and modeling at the same time. The fact Adrien isn't seeing his parents negatively is the reason why Ivan believes there has to be something off with him.

"I don't know." Ivan admitted. There must be something off with Adrien. He just doesn't know what. He went to read about Gabriel and Emilie Agreste. Gabriel is an introvert and possible psychopath with his infamous ability to crush fashion intern's hopes and dreams as well as seeing through fellow main fashion designer's weakness and strengths. Emilie Agreste is an extrovert and social butterfly with a huge fan base which sometimes commit cult-like activities. These two bore Adrien, surprisingly a sunshine child.

"..." Ivan watched Adrien playfully smack Marinette's hand to avoid a macaroon kidnap. "Adrien is... Uh... Kinda perfect?"

"No one is perfect though.." Mylène agreed with him. Perfection is not real. All beings have their flaws. They're simply not seeing it yet. "Maybe Adrien is spineless?"

"He defended some students from Chloé the other week." Ivan mentioned. "He doesn't hesitate to help people."

"Maybe we'll learn about it soon." Mylène drank her glass of water, setting it down. "Hold on."

*Bzzz

"?" Ivan noticed all of the girls receiving a message through their phone. He particularly noticed Chloé invading Adrien's space again. _Adrien doesn't know how to reject her._

"Should we join them?" Mylène asked and Ivan looked back at his girlfriend.

"What is it?" Ivan asked and Mylène shook her head, suddenly so bashful. Although analytical, Mylène still has her soft spots. She's an inspiring actress and emphatic romanticist who's easily scared by horror movie tropes. Her being shy only means it has something to do with the more romantic side. Ivan checks his phone to see the date. ' _Oh._ '

"Do you want to be my d-date to the..." Ivan can feel his cheek heating up as well. In spite of their relationship status, Ivan still finds it hard to ask his girlfriend out to a date. "Sweetheart event?!"

"Oh Ivan I.. Of course I will!" Mylène smiled, holding her hands together.

"FINALLY!" Alix cheered. "MARINETTE! MARI-NETTE! IT'S MOVING!"

"WHA-" Marinette is half sprawled on the table to swipe Adrien's macaroons, looking up and gasping at the sight. Ivan and Mylène also looked at the duo on different tables. Marinette raised herself up, taking a deep breath and:

" **OUR SHIP IS SAILING!** " Marinette and Alix cheered at the background, one crying while the other is laughing.

> Alix is standing on her seat with Kim laughing his head off beside her. Nathaniel is covering his face while Max is shaking his head. Marinette has her arms raised and held by Alya and Nino _or the bluenette would fall on their food_. Rose and Juleka are chatting happily. Adrien is with Nino and Alya to persuade Marinette not to stand on the table. Chloé huffed, eating her meal with Sabrina chuckling at the entire thing.

"I am so proud of you!" Marinette cried, standing on the table.

"..." Mylène slowly fell off her seat in embarrassment while Ivan finished his soda.

" **Mylan forever!** " Marinette and Alix cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan's method: Be vigilant, get a general stance and act when needed.


End file.
